yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
GoldenEye 007 - A Weird Day in Frigate (E1)
A Weird Day in Frigate (codename: La Fayette Uncontrollable, Japanese: 船の爆発！トラブルオンボード Fune no bakuhatsu! Toraburuonbōdo, Ship Explodes! Trouble On-Board) is the first episode of the GoldenEye 007 series by Vanalker. It takes place entirely on Frigate, on the way to the mysterious Citadel. Janus decided to send some troops with hostages on La Fayette to Citadel to figure out why it is there. But after a few hours, something went wrong. The question is, what did cause the problem? The guards have no idea, not even the leader of Janus. Could James Bond have been involved with this problem? Plot Nek Lotobacti has just taken Chris L'a Bemachi hostage. Lotobacti claims that Bemachi is a traitor ofsic this world and should be killed. Bemachi refuses to die, asking why. Lotobacti replies by saying he tracked Bemachi using a spy device. Bemachi must have done something negative to Janus, as they knew what he did. Lotobacti wants to kill Bemachi before the La Fayette has reached its destination, where the Citadel is. Bemachi, accepting his eventual death, wants to see a photo of Citadel before that. Lotobacti tries to find a photo of it. As he did that, the computers exploded, killing both in the process. In a nearby room, John S'b Nomé (who is not mentioned by name) claims to have an amazing plan to destroy Citadel. However, he doesn't have the items necessary to do so. The La Fayette's local news pops up on the radio. The announcement this time around, however, concerns about the explosion in the control room. The person (revealed in 2018 to be Karl H' Metopsi) says that anyone in the so called "Front region" knows the exact room. He then says the names of the two victims. Nomé reacts negatively to Lotobacti's death, but is happy too because Bemachi died as well. Nomé plans to update his undisclosed list of victims, but he is killed by a sudden explosion in the room, which destroys the radio and the previously mentioned list. Down in the engine room, Jan N' Aynsky and Eayian Y'b Zýni (both not mentioned by name) are talking about stuff. Aynsky tells Zýni the same thing that Lotobacti told Bemachi (that both are traitors to the world) and that Bemachi (one of the latter's friends) died in an explosion. A sad Zýni refuses to die while reacting negatively to Bemachi's death. What Aynsky says next makes it clear that Zýni should die as well. Then, an explosion kills Karl H' Metopsi, a guard who by then doesn't really do anything. Aynsky wished that it should have reached Zýni (that would also have killed Aynsky himself, however). Zýni is happy that only one can claim (end) his life. For some reason, Aynsky is unable to shoot. Just as he is about to, another explosion occurs, killing both. It isn't seen, but the entire La Fayette explodes, meaning nobody reached Citadel. Debuts Note that these are characters created specifically for the video. This was not carried over to A Hut in Yurkish Severnaya. They are played by regular Frigate guards and hostages respectively. There were off-screen characters, none are mentioned by name. However, most of them heard the announcement on the radio. * Nek Lotobacti * Chris L'a Bemachi * John S'b Nomé (not mentioned by name) * Karl H' Metopsi (is the local news reporter on the radio, doesn't have any lines when visually seen) * Eayian Y'b Zýni (not mentioned by name) * Jan N' Aynsky (not mentioned by name) Specific terms used The front room's RBV number is never mentioned. Pre-production & production Work started on October 12, 2013, the same day it came out. It was originally called La Fayette Uncontrollable (La Fayette is the name of a French frigate which appeared in the movie. The ongoing situation inside the frigate is indeed uncontrollable) before being changed to A Weird Day in Frigate (it's sure a weird/strange day on La Fayette when explosions occur all over the place. Frigate is the name of the level where the video was recorded). The Japanese subtitle, Ship Explodes! Trouble On-Board, can be explained as follows: While the ship itself doesn't explode (at least not what's seen), the former part refers to the latter part of the subtitle which implies there's trouble on-board (in other words, explosions). The following clips were used in the video (in a folder called GoldenEye 007 - La Fayette Uncontrollable): Errors General * During the first explosion, the objects destroyed in the process can be seen from outside the room. * Karl H' Metopsi falls to the ground as a result of an explosion just above him (even though it is not first seen where he is), which according to the game physics does make sense. Script There are multiple instances of spelling errors: * The radio says ""a explosion", when it should have been "a'n' explosion". * Naval Officier should have been Naval Officer. * When Eayian Y'b Zýni says "Now only one can claim my life!", he sounds more like he WANTS to be killed, rather than escaping. YouTube description thumb Made on October 12, 2013, uploaded to YouTube on March 9, 2014 (private). Production name: GoldenEye 007 - La Fayette Uncontrollable Script GoldenEye 007 - A Weird Day in Frigate By Vanalker Janus decided to send some troops with hostages on La Fayette to Citadel to figure out why it is there. But after a few hours, something went wrong. The question is, what did cause the problem? The guards have no idea, not even the leader of Janus. Could James Bond have been involved with this problem? Guard: You are a traitor of this world. You should be killed. Hostage: No! Why? Guard: I tracked you with my spy device... Guard: Janus knows what you did, and I'm here to kill you before we reach Citadel! Hostage: Show me a photo of Citadel before I die! Guard: Of course I.... Guard: I have an amazing plan to destroy Citadel! But I will need the required items... Radio: This is your local news, guards. A guard and his hostage was killed in a explosion. Anyone in the so called "Front region" knows where this happened. Sorry to tell that, guards. Radio: The victims include: 1. Guard Nek Lotobacti 2. Hostage Chris L'a Bemachi Guard: No! Nek! He died! But, the explosion claimed Chris' life!!! Guard: Possibly my list of victims will be updated soon. If I just could... Guard: You are a traitor of our world! One of your friends, Chris, has already died! Naval Officier: No!!! ;( My friend! Do not kill me! Guard: I swear! You will be killed soon! Guard: WTF! An explosion! It did not go far enough, which it should have done! But that claimed the life of Karl H' Metopsi, one of my guard friends! Naval Officier: Good for me, but bad for you! Now only one can claim my life! Guard: I really suggest the death of you should occur now! But I could not do so... Guard: Until... To be continued